Prelude to the War
by Arrastrago
Summary: ONESHOT This is a TEASER for my upcoming sequel to Lorenzo, it won't be up for awhile since I need to finish my other stories, but please read it!


Arrastrago: This is a set up for the up coming sequel to Lorenzo, which has yet to get a title!

Mistress 9: But it won't be for a while, after all, she needs to finish Kingdom Hearts Legacy and Crusher…

Bellatrix: Oh shut up…she's got enough on her hands

Maleficent: Someone's being a softie….

Arrastrago: ANYWAYS…. Enjoy

4834543549358904358094385

Laughter resonated around the dark sky. The girl clawed her way up the frozen rocks; trying to reach the person before her.

The person whom she thought was a friend; a person whom she once trusted.

But someone's true colors could be very different than what they show to the world.

The laughter once again sounded, the girl was getting angrier by the minute. She heard the voice above.

"Who's laughing now!" the laughing figure yelled below to the scrambling figures, "WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER NOW?"

With one last surge of strength the girl heaved herself up and threw her weight at the laughing individual. She grabbed hold of the weapon the person was using and tried to wrestle it away from the fiend.

A golden Prodigal Spear.

Even with her strength diminished the girl managed to pull the spear away from the damp clammy hands that tried desperately to hold on. She backed away and aimed the weapon at her former friend.

The person turned and locked eyes with her. Gold stares met blue. The green mottled skin glimmered as the figure gave a weak smile.

"Come on now, I was just playing, you know me Melo-"

"Don't talk to me!" the girl glared, "You're not my friend!"

Using the magic she had inherited from her mother she managed to cast a Blizzard spell with the spear. The spell hit dead center and the figure was locked in a block of ice. The girl struck the ground beneath her and the frail ice gave way beneath the block and she watched it fall into the water below and finally sink out of sight.

The girl collapsed; the battle had been over so quickly, and now it was finished.

Darkness would never again enter the world.

Or so she thought.

294823948932048923849234832049832984023

"You were not meant to exist" Xemnas addressed the cloaked Nobody.

"Neither were you," the Organization member didn't bother to turn around.

"Even for a Nobody you're a tough nut to crack," Xemnas snickered and brought his light sabers to his hands, "you should be dealt with."

"Why's that?" The Nobody's head slouched.

"You're a danger to the Organization," Xemnas took a step forward and raised a saber to attack, "You should be dealt with!"

He brought the saber down but the other member turned and in one swift motion summoned a transparent pink scythe up to parley the blow. Xemnas's face went from anger to surprise.

"You've learned how to control the remnagun," he said dryly.

"Yes!" the Nobody shoved Xemnas away," and I'll do you yet!" The scythe vanished and became a giant tomahawk; only it was transparent just like the weapon before it."

"I've underestimated you 14…" Xemnas dashed forward with both sabers out. The 14 member of the Organization slammed the tomahawk on the ground and caused a giant shockwave to resonate. Xemnas saw the attack coming and he leapt up. 14 realized what he was up to and quickly willed away the tomahawk and summoned two chakrams. 14 sent up a wall of fire up as a shield to fend of Xemnas's attack. But what happened stunned the newest Nobody.

Xemnas flung himself through the flames disregarding the burns he inflicted on himself. He threw the sabers to the side and shot a powerful blast from his hands. The blast hit 14 dead on and flung the Nobody into the cold wall on the other side of the cavern they had been fighting in. The white energy began to snake around and melded 14 into the wall; permanently gluing the Organization member in solid stone. Xemnas cracked a smile as the flames died down.

"The best thing is, you can't even teleport from that prison," he chuckled and began to fade away.

"No one will ever remember the 14th member Terenixhak."

Silence was what greeted the lone Organization member as the Superior vanished, it hung its head and cried.

"To be forgotten"

049304920349304923

Something stirred, it felt it's prison cracking, it didn't know how long the battle had been, but soon it would be free. But as its mind was thinking of revenge, it heard a voice run through its head.

"To be forgotten, is worse then death."

394839089384983294832904

And ten years later, someone else heard that same sentence uttered resentfully. The ice winged unknown Gaux shot up from her throne and glared down upon the world that never was. She only spoke three words.

"Terenixhak and Morgana."

The battle for Revenge would be fought sooner than she thought.


End file.
